


Scoot over

by maybe_qchan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_qchan/pseuds/maybe_qchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A car ride with not enough seats for everyone means someone has to sit in someone's lap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scoot over

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a little thing about a houseparty and it was an idea i got while going to sleep last night and quickly wrote it on my phone and tried to flesh out just now anyway I hope it’s cute ok bye
> 
> Originally written on tumblr November 4th 2014

Listen to something chill like this [playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3tvV9l-mx8&list=PLDfKAXSi6kUY0DDWDo2-tH3-ErRk08fWe&index=5)  
  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
  
The evening had been going really well. They’d been having a great time over at Danielle’s house, sitting around the living room and backyard, enjoying music, beers and some nice company. Dipper tended to usually feel a bit alone at houseparties, but he had to admit, he was having fun. He was enjoying himself. He was smiling. He was laughing. He noticed his bottle was empty and got up to get another one from the fridge, while Simon continued his rant about what he thought was wrong with modern cinema.  
  
“Bring me one, Dip?” the familiar voice of his sister interrupted his thoughts and he glanced back at her.  
  
She was still sitting on the couch next to Linda, and ducked her head a little with an apologetic face, as if she’d ever need to be sorry for asking something of him. She was wearing a magenta shirt that was loose on the left shoulder and her matching skirt fit her.. perfectly. Her socks were two different colours and different lengths, but combined with the bows in her hair and the colourful bracelets she’d made herself, it all seemed to create that combination and look that was just so.. Mabel. Dipper found himself smiling involuntarily and tried his best to express to her _“of course”_ , without nodding. Nodding was bad. Nodding lead to unfortunate things.   
  
  
The last time he’d nodded by the kitchen door, he’d hit his forehead on the doorframe and poured beer all over his shoes. He’d sworn he would never come to another party in his life and Mabel had spent a good week talking him out of the mindset.   
  
“Drunk things happen when people are drunk! It’s part of the fun!”  
  
 _“So long as no one is seriously injured or humiliated”_ he’d thought to himself.  
  
“Diiip, don’t you remember that one time _I_ drank so much I slipped on the porch steps and you had to carry me home with a fireman’s lift?”  
  
 _“How could anyone possibly forget that”_  
  
“Why do we hit our heads on the doorframe, Master Pines? So we can get back up and.. ummm learn to.. be more careful next time and have a good time.. bleagh, that went nowhere. What about: ‘With great care, comes great res-fun-sibilit-’ ”  
  
“Ok ok, I’ll come with you again!”  
  
“Yesssss” she’d done a proud victory dance.  
  
  
“Uh.. sure” he eventually replied, realizing he probably couldn’t really convey much with his smile alone. They might be The Mystery Twins, but they don’t read minds quite yet.  
  
At the couch, Mabel smiled gratefully and turned back to listen to Linda arguing Simon’s point. Dipper felt light in his stomach and quickly turned back to the kitchen. Grabbing two new bottles and closing the door, he glanced out and noticed how dark it’d gotten. He stared at his reflection in the patio window against the darkness of the yard, observing the red flannel pattern shirt he was wearing and worn jeans. His hair was a mess. He’d need to get it cut soon. Mabel said she liked how it was, so he didn’t really do much to it. He shook his head and decided to return to the living room.  
  
Tossing the other bottle to Mabel, he sat back down to his spot on the floor, between Simon and Danielle. Kinda far away from Mabel, he noted. He frowned at how the thought was making him feel, shook his head and took another sip of his beer. Danielle spoke up and launched into a passionate counterpoint to what Linda had just voiced. Dipper let his eyes wander back to his sister. As she stared and listened to Danielle talking and nodded. As they all burst out laughing, the way her teeth showed, the way she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and grinned. Then she took a sip of her beer and glanced directly at him. Their eyes met, he felt heat on his face and quickly looked down on the carpet. After a moment he peeked back at her and she was smiling and looking at the Empire Strikes Back poster on the wall, twirling her bottle absentmindedly.  
  
_______  
  
  
An hour later, Peter suggested they go over to Dover’s, as their happy hour was starting. The idea of sitting in a loud (and not entirely clean) bar, instead of a nice comfy living room, with some nice music, didn’t exactly appeal to Dipper, but as everyone else seemed all set to go, he figured he would much rather go along than go home. Will, having drunk only juice all evening, was designated chauffeur.  
  
The night air felt cool and wonderful. Most of the neighborhood was quiet and dark. Tiny streetlights lit up tiny parts of the road around the neighborhood.  
  
“Hey, you ok?” Mabel tapped his arm as they walked towards the car from house.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m good” he smiled.  
  
He was fine. It had been a really nice evening so far.  
  
“Good. I was worried you’d feel..”  
  
“..Yeah”  
  
“Good!” she grinned and took his hand as she skipped to the car and dragged him to the backseat.  
  
“Shotgun!” Peter announced and tried to climb in through the frontdoor window.  
  
“Idiot! Handle! Handle!” Will shouted and honked the horn.  
  
Mabel giggled and Dipper couldn’t help chuckling as Will reached to open the door while Peter was still halfway through the window. He liked Will’s car. It was worn, but in a comfortable way. Its interior had seen use, but he kept it fairly clean. He wanted a car like this one day. Maybe after the summer he could afford-  
  
“Move” Danielle deadpanned and sat next to him, sandwiching him between Mabel and her. He realized his leg was touching Mabel’s. He realized she was still holding his hand. It suddenly felt pretty crowded on the backseat.  
  
“Everyone in?” Will asked, looking at the backseat.  
  
“Linda’s still coming” Danielle noted.  
  
“Where’s Simon?” Peter questioned, having finally sat down and buckled his seatbelt.  
  
“Wait wait, we’re not gonna fit”  
  
“We can fit just fine, someone just needs to scoot over”  
  
“Dude, there’s no room to scoot”  
  
“Dani, it’s fine, you and Mabel are both pretty thin”  
  
“Excuse you”  
  
“Duuude, you don’t get it. We can’t fit five people in the back!”  
  
“I can go in the t-trunk-”  
  
“No one’s going in the trunk, Dipper. It’s cool”  
  
“Look, I’m telling you, it’s fine. I’ve seated four people in the back before, so we just need one person sitting in someone’s lap”  
  
“I am not sitting in anyone’s lap”  
  
“Oh come on, it’s just a short drive”  
  
“Maybe Linda could sit in Simo-”  
  
“Guys it’s ok, I can just g-”  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Dipper felt cool air rush into the car, as Mabel opened the door on her side.  
  
“Come on, goober”  
  
She pulled him one seat to the left, as Danielle scooted over, making space for Linda. Still staring at Simon walking towards the car, before his brain realized what was happening, he felt a weight on his legs, and the door closed again.  
  
“Hup” Mabel let out and wiggled herself a little in his lap. Dipper’s eyes flew wide open and he realized no sound was coming out of his open mouth. In the back of his mind he was actually pretty grateful for that as it probably wouldn’t have been a very dignified noise. Danielle scooted over even more, smooshing him against the door and as he heard the other door close, his brain finally registered that yup, there were now four people sitting side by side in the backseat of Will’s car. Aaand his sister was sitting in his lap. Mabel was sitting in his lap. Her skirted butt was pressing against his.. his.. pelvic area. Her hair was tickling his cheeks and nose. He could smell cinnamon and vanilla and lime. She wiggled again and leaned her back into him.  
  
“Haha ok that works, I guess” Will laughed.  
  
“Yo sorry about this, man” Simon spoke, peeking from behind the girls.   
  
“N-no, it’s.. it’s fine” he replied weakly.  
  
“Everyone sitting somewhat ok?” Will asked as he started the car.  
  
“Let’s just get there, my keys are digging into my leg”  
  
“They’re digging into me as well”  
  
“Oh god, I’m sorry, I’ll just”  
  
“That is so not your pocket!”  
  
“Yo, wow, I’m sorry!”  
  
“I’d punch you if I had more room, god damnit, Simon!”  
  
As the engine rumbled, the car shook gently. Dipper felt like his eyes had been wide open for minutes now and he was afraid to breathe.  
  
“Am I took heavy, Dip?” Mabel asked as she shifted a little.  
  
 _“Please don’t do that again but can you never stop though”_

Dipper shook his head mentally. This was not good. He was sure his face was red as a stop sign.  
  
“N-no you’re perf-.. uh.. eeectly fine. I-I mean light. I mean, no”  
  
He thought he heard her giggle, then Danielle shifted next to him and pressed him painfully against the door handle.  
  
“You sure you’re ok?” Mabel whispered and tried to turn.  
  
“N..oooooo, it’s not.. I mean don’t.. it’s the handle, don’t mov-.. worry.. ab-oooouuut.. oh god” his voice was a tiny squeek now.  
  
  
As the passengers happily chatted away, Mabel craned her neck lower and tried to look out the windows. Dipper prayed over and over in his head the road wouldn’t be too bumpy. Streetlights and houses floated by in the dark, casting hypnotic, orange lines. The conversation was soothing, the soft bundle of brown hair and chuckles in his lap oddly comforting. He was trying his best not to stare at Mabel’s bare neck, when she reached to take his hands and wrapped them around her waist, then leaned back into him.  
  
“W-what are you-”  
  
“I need a seatbelt” she whispered.  
  
She was so warm.  
  
“O-ok..”  
  
He continued to stare forward, afraid to move. He tried to breathe as quietly and slowly as he could, still trying to get to grips with what exactly was happening. Mabel wiggled against him again and it felt like she was sinking even further into him, getting more comfortable. With his arms around her waist, her hands over his, it felt like he was holding her. Embracing her. Her hair was still in his face, all he could smell was her vanilla, her cinnamon, her lime. She let out a little content sigh and playfully stroked his hand with her index finger. His stomach felt fluttery and he was sure his heart was beating hard against his chest. He was sure she could feel it on her back. He slowly rested his chin against her shoulder and breathed in her hair again. He felt like he wanted this car ride to never end.  
  
“M-mabel..” he whispered.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
She turned her head slightly to look at him and their eyes met. She was so close. She was so warm. How could anyone be so soft?   
  
Just as Dipper opened his mouth, the car screeched to a stop.  
  
“We’re here!” Will announced proudly and everyone started piling out of the car.  
  
“Finally”  
  
Chilly air whafted inside again as Simon opened his door and climbed out. Dipper was still staring at Mabel. Without breaking eye contact, she twisted and opened their door. Then she smiled carefully, leaned in and pecked his cheek, before ducking her head and stepping out of the car.  
  
Dipper kept staring forward, completely redfaced. He felt a tug at his arm.  
  
“Come on, oh great goob” Mabel grinned as she helped him out of the car and started dragging him behind her towards the bar. DOVER’S was written on a tacky blinking neon light sign.  
  
The night air felt wonderfully cool on his cheeks and he started to hear the music playing inside as they got closer. He looked around at their companions happily chatting away as they approached their destination. He looked back at his sister sticking her tongue out at him and smiling. He grinned and poked her in the ribs, making her squeel in delight. They playfully punched each other on the shoulders making grunting noises and headed inside along with everyone else.


End file.
